Actuators are used in myriad devices and systems. For example, many vehicles including, for example, aircraft, spacecraft, watercraft, and numerous other terrestrial and non-terrestrial vehicles, include one or more actuators to effect the movement of various control surfaces or components. No matter the particular end-use, actuation systems may be subject to relatively severe environmental conditions, as well as relatively high magnitude shock and vibration. These conditions, as well as others, may have deleterious effects on system operability. For example, it is postulated that these conditions could cause a runaway actuator condition or a jammed actuator condition.
In many instances, the direct result of a runaway or jammed actuator condition may be a faulty position sensor. More specifically, many actuators include one or more position sensors to sense actuator position and supply actuator position feedback signals to a suitable controller. If one or more of the actuators becomes faulty, or is otherwise inoperable, the actuator position sensors could supply erroneous feedback signals or no feedback signals at all. This could readily lead to a runaway or jammed actuator condition.
Hence, there is a need for an actuator control system that will prevent, or at least inhibit, the likelihood of a runaway or jammed actuator condition. In particular, there is a need for an actuator control system that will prevent, or at least inhibit, the likelihood of a runaway or jammed actuator condition resulting from a faulty, or otherwise inoperable, actuator position sensor. The present invention addresses at least this need.